poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Ash's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin
Pooh and Ash's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin is the only upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Pokemon/Don Bluth mixed film made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Hubie, a shy, gullible, but kindhearted penguin, is in love with the female penguin Marina, but he lacks self-confidence leading him to be bullied by the much more impressive, but the vain and cruel Drake, who also wants Marina, but clearly for lust. One night, Hubie and Marina manage to confirm how they feel for each other, but Hubie cannot quite find a perfect pebble to propose to Marina with. He wishes on a star to make his dream come true and he receives an emerald from the sky. Ecstatic, Hubie rushes to find Marina but is thwarted by Drake, who demands Hubie to give him the pebble. When Hubie refuses, Drake throws him into the water. Hubie narrowly escapes from a leopard seal and climbs on to a piece of ice where he is swept away from Antarctica. Hubie is picked up by humans and caged on their ship called "Misery", transports penguins to a zoo and meets a tough, grumpy, streetwise and somewhat arrogant but good-hearted rockhopper penguin named Rocko (James Belushi). After seeing in a vision Marina having a dilemma, Hubie decides to escape with Rocko and flees, before laying low on a beach. Rocko reluctantly tells Hubie about his desire to fly and live in tropical climate. He convinces him to help him return to Antarctica by making up a lie about a flying penguin named Waldo. They have a short fight after Rocko tries to fly off "an authentic, ancient aviarial airstrip" and another after Rocko saved Hubie from a killer whale. Back in Antarctica, Drake begins to threaten Marina for her hand in mating. If Marina refuses, she will be forced to leave, as it goes against tradition. Hubie and Rocko attempt to depart, but Rocko discovers Hubie lied to him and attempts to attack Hubie, but soon starts laughing, praising Hubie's determination to get back to Marina. Back in Antarctica, Marina becomes worried about Hubie. Hubie and Rocko run into the hungry and persistent leopard seal but are able to escape it. With that they become true friends (though it takes prodding from Hubie for Rocko to admit it). Their joy is short lived as killer whales attack them causing Hubie's pebble to get lost in the scuffle and Rocko to go missing, leaving Hubie to think he perished. Disheartened, Hubie continues on alone to face Drake and defeats him in a fight. Rocko, who survives the whale attack, finds Hubie and Marina at Drake's tower. As Hubie makes a proposal to Marina and gains her acceptance, Drake returns to finish the three off. Hubie, Rocko, and Marina dodge the giant boulder which lethally crushes Drake in his collapsing tower. During the escape, Rocko's dream for flight comes true as he flies himself, Hubie, and Marina to safety. Rocko hands Hubie his pebble. He presents it to Marina, who loves it, but loves Hubie more. Rocko remains in Antarctica with Hubie and Marina, and sometime later, he teaches their children how to fly. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Tip, Dash, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Danny, Sawyer, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Mac, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Robin Hood, Little John, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Jack Skellington, Zero, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The Crime Empire, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, Sheldon J. Plankton, Shere Khan, Makunga, The Grand Duke of Owls, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Sypher, Massive, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Horned King, Creeper, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is Daniel Esposito's first Winnie the Pooh/Pokemon mixed crossover film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH films, The Land Before Time films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, the Madagascar films,Sleeping Beauty, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Black Cauldron, the Scooby-Doo films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Dinosaur, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Cats Don't Dance, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, The Great Mouse Detective, Hercules, and Rock-a-Doodle. *''The Secret of NIMH'', The Land Before Time, An American Tail, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Rock-a-Doodle, and The Pebble and the Penguin were all created by Don Bluth. *''Cats Don't Dance'', Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, and The Pebble and the Penguin were distributed worldwide by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, which also distributed the first three Pokémon films in North America and Europe. *Winnie the Pooh, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Alex, and their friends as well as The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin first faced Drake before in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. However, this film will mark the first time Zazu, Kronk, Korra and her friends, Jeremy the Crow, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Ash and his friends, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Ace Bunny and his friends, and the rest of the guest heroes will face Drake. *''The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, and The Pebble and the Penguin were first released on DVD in 1999, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was released straight to video, Pokemon: The First Movie was first released in US theaters Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost was released directly to DVD, and the 1997 DVD of The Land Before Time was reprinted. *Yru17 (formerly known as 7utwo) originally planned to re-edit a separate Winnie the Pooh crossover with The Pebble and the Penguin, but back before he started re-editing films, he had lost the footage from the real film (due to his computer having a meltdown) and did not know how to rip VHS tapes (including his VHS copy of the real film) onto a computer at the time (which was way before he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers), so the film was passed to Legoland1085, who retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, SuperKitaroShinX, who also retired from making anymore movies due to copyright claims and problems with his Windows Movie Maker, BrerJake90, who retired from from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, and finally Daniel Esposito, who will now take over the production for the film instead. However, the film will instead be made as a Winnie the Pooh/Pokemon mixed crossover film. *Yru17 also originally planned to re-edit separate Land Before Time and SpongeBob SquarePants crossovers with The Pebble and the Penguin, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and their friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *Pooh and his friends will see Hubie and Marina again in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Tigger Movie. *Zazu will see Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie and Timmy again in ''Hubie and Marina Meet Valiant''. *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'', Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Kronk's New Groove, The Return of Jafar, some episodes of the Aladdin TV series, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, some episodes of The Little Mermaid TV series, and The Pebble and the Penguin all featured music scores composed by Mark Watters, who also composed songs for All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series. *''The Secret of NIMH'', All Dogs Go to Heaven, Rock-a-Doodle, and The Pebble and the Penguin are also currently owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. *Ash and his friends will face Drake again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom''. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Spin-off films